


Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story from Misora

by ShiueFha_chan



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiueFha_chan/pseuds/ShiueFha_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever imagine who's the mysterious boy in Dokkan eps. 51 whom Doremi gave a love letter to? In this story, I imagine it. Sorry, if some of you think that it's impossible, but I think... nothing is impossible. Doremi's POV. A KotaDore story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New School

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story From Misora City**

 **Chapter 1 – The New School**

"Huh, Doremi, you're the Middle School's seito (student) now. Why do you still wake up late every morning?"

"Uh, okasan (mom). Okay, okay. I promise, next time... I will."

"But when is the 'next time' that you mean?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe next week, next month, or next... year."

"No, Doremi. That is too long. I'll give you an alarmed clock that can make you wake up earlier, and it will starts tomorrow!"

"Uh, okay okasan. Oh no! I must go to school now! Ittekimasu!"

 **Doremi's POV**

It was the first day to me to studied in my new school, Middle School. As usual, today, I woke up late and ran to school. But now, it was different. Not only because of my new uniform and my new bag which must I wore since today, but also, because... now, I ran to school alone. No Hazuki, no Aiko, no Onpu, no Momoko, and of course, no Hana-chan.

Fortunately, at school, many another seito from the seventh grade who came late just like me.

I saw the announcement about the class distribution. I read my name was in the list of the class 1 seito (student in 7-1)

In my classroom, class 1, I saw someone, Yada Masaru.

"Yada-kun?" I asked, "You're here too?"

"Harukaze? Nice to meet you. Late again?"

"Uh, hehe, Yada-kun..."

"Well, I hear that Fujiwara continues her study in Karen, right?"

"Uh-huh. I'm alone here."

"That's right, sweaty Dojimi." someone said behind me and Yada (and of course, who called me 'Dojimi' beside Kotake?"). He sat down beside me, in front of Yada.

"Uhm, what do you say?" I'm 'sweety'?" I asked, "At last, you know about it."

"Hey, you're wrong, Dojimi. I said that you're sweaty, you know. S-W-E-A-T-Y!"

"Huh?"

Well, he was right. I saw my wet new uniform. I sweated too much after ran from my house (and it was further than ran to Misora Elementary). Not only my uniform, but also my face full of sweat. I felt my sweat drip from my forehead.

"Well, okay. Here, use this to clean up your sweaty face." said Kotake while he threw a small towel to me.

I caught it and said, "Okay, arigatou for this. Should I wash it before I return it to you?"

"Of course. You must return it to me tomorrow, after you wash it."

"Huh, okay." I sighed.

Then, our sensei (teacher) walked into the class.

"Hi, class. Ohayou (good morning). Gomen nasai (sorry) if you all are waiting for me so long. I have a meeting in the headmaster office."

"It's okay, sensei."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Uh, I'll introduce myself. Watashi wa Hikaru-sensei. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku."

"Uh, how if you all introduce yourself in front of the class now? You can use your own words. I will call you one by one from my seito's list, then you walk forward and introduce yourself here."

"Okay, sensei."

Then, she called us one by one. I looked around the class. _'In this class, I just know about Kotake and Yada-kun... I don't know the another seito. Even, nobody between them who comes from Misora Elementary beside us...'_ I thought.

I sighed than saw Hikaru-sensei on her seat. She hold a letter...

' _A love letter?'_ I asked in my mind, _'Uh, it isn't. Just an ordinary letter...'_

She opened the envelope and read the letter.

The seito who was introducing himself now said to her that he had finished his introduction.

Before she called the next seito, she said, "Well, before I call the next seito, I got an information that one of the seito in this class named Nakayama Shiori can't come here today because she's sick. I read a letter from her otosan (dad) to school.

' _Shiori-chan's here too?'_ I thought, _'Yokatta. At last... I know that I'm not the only one girl from Misora Elementary, although Shiori-chan isn't an ex-ojamajo.'_

"Okay, now I'll call the next seito." Hikaru-sensei read her seito's list, "Harukaze Doremi."

I knew, it was my turn, so I stood up, "I'm here, sensei."

I walked forward and introduced myself, "Minna, ohayou. Watashi wa Harukaze Doremi..." and much more that I said in that time about me. I didn't say about my favorite food, afraid that Kotake would tease me and made the other seito laughed at me. I didn't want if it happened today.

"Okay, Harukaze, so... you come from Misora Elementary?" said Hikaru-sensei.

"Yes, sensei."

"Well, class, who comes from there like Doremi?"

"I and Yada, sensei, and also, Nakayama Shiori." Kotake answered, I'm Kotake Tetsuya and He's Yada Masaru."

"Actually, you can introduce yourself in your turn, Kotake." said Hikaru-sensei, "However, you four come from there. Harukaze, Kotake, Yada, and Nakayama."

"Yes, sensei." I said.

Then, after I walked back to my seat, she called the next seito one by one until the last seito introduced herself.


	2. Behind the Handkerchief's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story From Misora City**

 **Chapter 2 – Behind the Handkerchief's Story**

 **Flashback:**

Three years ago...

I fell to the ground, then someone gave me a handkerchief to swept my leg...

I thought if it was Onpu, because she was the one who walked with me.

I couldn't saw who it was, because I just saw a hand gave it to me, and also, it happened at night, too dark to me to saw it clearly.

But then I knew that it wasn't Onpu, when I returned it to her at Flower Garden Maho-dou.

I screamed so loud when I knew about it... because the next one that I thought to gave it to me was... a ghost!

 **End of the flashback (it was in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Episode 29)**

This morning, someone gave me his small towel to swept my sweaty face, and he was Kotake.

I smiled while I washed his small towel (?). I thought, _'Well, I think, he isn't as bad as before. He's better ,he changed since last year. Although he still make me annoyed while he called me 'Dojimi', but sometimes he help me when I got a trouble.'_

I remembered that not only once he helped me. When we went to Kyoto for the study tour and I fell because of his fault, he made himself fell too (Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Episode 12). When we were camping in the summer vacation with the other sixth graders in our school and my otosan, and we lost our way in the forest, He gave the first aid to my wounded ankle, carried me, and gave me his last candy while I was hungry, although he was hungry too (Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Episode 26).

' _But, wait a minute! Why do I always think about it? No no no. I don't love a boy like him. But, from his help and his confession to me last year, it makes me want to know. Actually, what he thinks about me? Does he REALLY loves me? I know, he confessed that he loved me before the graduation's ceremony, but I'm still not sure. Moreover, he still called me 'Dojimi' this morning.'_

Felt that there was something wrong, I quickly thought, _'Hey, why does it come to be very important for me to know about it? About his feeling to me? Do I... uh, no no no. I know he's better than Akatsuki, but it doesn't mean that I must love him.'_

At night, after I got the dinner, I walked into my room, with my new alarmed clock from my okasan.

I put the alarmed clock and took the small towel. Now, it was clean and dry, and ready to going back to the owner. I've ever seen it, while he brought it to cleaned up his face in the soccer tournament.

I saw the small towel, more detail than before, and I caught two letters there, K and T...

...and I guess it stands for Kotake Tetsuya.

I put the small towel into my bag, then I opened my desk's drawer. I still saved the handkerchief that I got three years ago there.

I took the handkerchief and thought, _'Huh, why I've ever thought if this handkerchief given by a ghost? It's so impossible if a ghost have this, except there was a human who gave it, and it's face is ugly. That's why I just could see the hand.'_

Then, I said, "Hmm, maybe it doesn't wrong if I bring this handkerchief and use it, or maybe... I can meet the owner of it."

I put the handkerchief into my bag. I took the alarmed clock and set the time, then I slept.

In the morning, I woke up earlier than before. The alarmed clock was worked.

I went to school. On the way, I met Hazuki.

I called her, "Hazuki-chan! Ohayou!"

"Uh, Doremi-chan. Ohayou. How about your school? I hear that Masaru-kun, Shiori-chan, and Kotake-kun are your classmates there, right?"

"Yeah, they are, but you're not. Our plan to continued our study together in a Public Middle School was failed."

"Do you still..."

"Uh, no. That's okay. I know that we'll reunite soon." I smiled, "Okay, now I must go to my school. Bye bye."

"Err... Doremi-chan."

"What else?"

"Umm, please send my regards to... Masaru-kun." Her cheek blushed when she called her lovely childhood friend's name.

"Well, okay."

Then I continued to walked to school. There, I returned Kotake's small towel.

Kotake saw the handkerchief and said, "It's too late to return the handkerchief now. Three years? Huh, Dojimi..."

I caught his words, then I asked, "Hey, do you know about this handkerchief? I remember that I just told about it to Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and Onpu-chan. Or, do you know about this handkerchief and its owner? You know who is it?"

Kotake's eyes widened, but he said, "Uh, well, I... I don't know, Dojimi. I swear, I really don't know about it."

"You lie, Kotake. I know and I hear you so clearly. You know about it, so please, tell me who have it."

"Huh, okay. I'm the one who give it to you, and that was mine."

"W-what? Is it yours? But how..."

Then, he told me about it. After he became conscious after fell on somewhere with Oota, he saw me when I walked with Onpu to sought our classmates in class 2 (4-2), and when he saw that I fell, he gave me the handkerchief from the bushes, where he saw me from, and after that, he walked with Oota, avoid me and Onpu (fortunately for us, he didn't see me and Onpu when we used our magic power to called our classmates).

Unbelievable.

"I lie to my okasan. I said that my handkerchief was lost in the dare test, and she gave me the small towel to change it."

"That's why there's your name initial in your small towel, right? Because your okasan doesn't want if it will be lost like your handkerchief." I said, "But why don't you tell it to me before? Maybe... in your confession?"

"Hey, you remember my confession?"

I nodded.

"Huh, okay, I'll tell the reason." said Kotake, "Firstly, I want to told you about it after the confession, but when everybody clapped their hand after they heard my confession to you, I was so nervous. Then, Yada and Hasebe made me fell. I decided to didn't tell about it to you."

"Uh, okay. I understand. Should I return it to you?"

"No. Now, it's yours. I have this small towel."

Then, Yada came into the class.


	3. Hazuki, Yada, and Shiori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story From Misora City**

 **Chapter 3 – Hazuki, Yada, and Shiori**

"Hi, Harukaze. You don't come late today?" asked Yada.

"Uh, okasan bought an alarmed clock for me."

"Really? That's good."

"Well, Yada-kun, I met Hazuki-chan this morning."

"Really?" he looked more enthusiastic, "What was she said?"

"She send her regards to you."

"Uh, arigatou Harukaze."

"Ohayou, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, Yada-kun." said Shiori.

"Hey, you're here now." I said, "Are you already recover from your illness?"

"Of course, Doremi-chan. You know, in other classes in this school, there are some of our friends from Misora Elementary School."

"Really? Who are they? I really don't know about it."

"They're Sato-kun, Sugiyama-kun, Ogura-kun, Nanako-chan, Nobuko-chan, and Tamaki-san."

"W-wait a minute. You said that... well, it makes me want to ask you two questions. First, if Sato-kun's here, how about Sagawa-kun and Oota-kun, and their 'Shin SOS Trio'?" (and I wondered that Sato must be out from the SOS trio, like Sugiyama when they divided into the different class. Sugiyama was in my class, in class 1, and the two others were in class 2)

"Well, I don't know, Doremi-chan. I don't see Sagawa-kun and Oota-kun here, and I think they leave Sato-kun just like they did it to Sugiyama-kun in the fifth grade."

"I think so."

"...and, what's your second question, Doremi-chan?" asked Shiori.

"Oh, yeah, how can Tamaki learn here? I think, if she want, she can learn at an expensive school. Many expensive schools in Misora, but why did she choose this school that is just a regular school?"

"Hmm, I never think about it, Doremi-chan. Maybe her parents want her to don't use much money."

"Okay, maybe you're right. However, I'm happy that she isn't in this class. I know she's better than before now, but I just worried if she was here, she would be more arrogant if she saw that there isn't any seito who's as rich as her in this class. Moreover, I, Kotake, and Yada-kun have already been her classmates for four years, and for me, it was so boring."

"Me too." said Kotake, "My seat is always near her seat. She's always in my right hand side."

"How about you, Yada-kun?" I asked.

"Well, I don't feel bored with her, but I agree with your opinion about her arrogance, Harukaze." said Yada, "It's her character. We can't force her to change to be like the another person."

"Hey, I know what you mean, Yada-kun. 'The another person' that you mean must be Hazuki-chan, desho?" his answer was really making me wanted to ask about it.

He didn't answer it. I saw his cheek blushed when he heard what I said.

"Ssh, Dojimi, don't say it in front of Nakayama!" Kotake whispered.

"Why?"

"Look at her face. She loves Yada."

"Well, what?" I saw Shiori's face. I saw a little sad from it.

But she closed her feelings with her smile quickly, and she just said, "I think so. Yada-kun and Hazuki-chan have already become friends since a long time ago, so it doesn't wrong if Yada-kun compare Hazuki-chan and Tamaki-san. Moreover, Hazuki-chan's never arrogant, although she's a smart and rich girl."

Then, the bell rang, and we decided to don't talk more about it.

But although we didn't speak about it anymore, I still thought about what I see at Shiori's face.

Sadness.

' _Does she feel jealous with Hazuki-chan? But why doesn't she say about it?'_ I thought.

I knew, Hazuki loves Yada. Even, she always gave him a box of chocolate at the valentine's day since we were in kindergarten until first grade, ever stop because of their misunderstanding, then she gave it again since Maho-dou became a sweet house. But a few minutes ago, I saw that Shiori loves him too.

So, who would be Yada's girlfriend between them?

' _Yada-kun... yeah. Only him who know the answer of this question. Who's the one that he loves to? Although all of his act prove that he loves Hazuki-chan, but I'm still not sure that he really loves her. Even, I almost thought if he was a gay, because he bought a box of chocolate from Maho-dou in the valentine's day (and he asked me to took it for him). However, whoever is she, I hope it will be the best decision for all.'_

When the rest bell rang, Shiori asked me, Kotake, and Yada to continued our conversation before, at the school yard.

"Yada-kun." said her, "Do you... love Hazuki-chan?"

"Err... why do you say it, Nakayama?" asked Yada, didn't understand.

"Answer it, Yada-kun."

"Well, I..." he didn't continue what he said, and I thought it must be because of his truly feeling.

But, who would he give his love to?

After he felt that he was ready to tell his answer, Yada said, "...okay, yes. I love her. I feel a bit disappointed about her decision to continues her study in Karen, because I really love her."

I was very amazed to hear it, then I said, "Yada-kun, you love my best friend, Hazuki-chan?"

"Yeah, that's right, Harukaze." he said, "But, Shiori-chan, why do you ask me about it?"

Shiori answered, "Yada-kun, I think you must tell about your feeling to Hazuki-chan. I'm sure, she'll say that she have the same feeling to you."

"How can you said it to Yada? You love him, right?" asked Kotake, didn't understand.

Yada frightened, "So, you..."

"Yes, I love you, but it doesn't mean that you love me too, right? You love Hazuki-chan, and I know that she must be love you too. Moreover, for me, love isn't always means have." said Shiori, "and I know that Doremi-chan must be know if Hazuki-chan loves you, right Doremi-chan?"

I frightened and said, "Uh? I... well, okay. Shiori-chan's right, Yada-kun. Hazuki-chan loves you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sure. I'm her best friend, and she told me anything about her, including of her feeling to you." I said, "But Shiori-chan, from where you know about it? Just me, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan who know about it. Hazuki-chan just told it to us."

"Doremi-chan, I saw you when you met Hazuki-chan this morning, and from her face and her eyes when she sent her regards to Yada-kun, I know that she said it like she wants to send her regards to her boyfriend."

"Uh, well, that's your reason."

"Okay, now I know what should I do. I'll go to her and tell her that I love her." said Yada.

"Ganbate, Yada-kun! I'm sure you can do it!" I said.

"Well, if you think it's the best decision for you, as your friend, I support you." said Kotake.

"Arigatou, Harukaze, Kotake. I really need your support." said Yada, "and Nakayama, gomen nasai that I can't reply your feeling to me."

"It's okay, Yada-kun. I just want to see you happy... with Hazuki-chan."

"Okay, arigatou."

Then, after school, Yada went to Karen, met Hazuki and told her that he loved her.

I followed him (and he didn't know), and I saw them when he told her about it...

...and just like what I said, Hazuki accepted Yada's love.

I was so happy to see it.

' _But how about myself? Can I meet my true love someday?'_

Time was the only one which would answer it, someday...


	4. Fami's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story From Misora City**

 **Chapter 4 – Fami's Secret**

It was Sunday. The second Sunday in my seventh grade period.

Before my graduation from Elementary School, usually I went to Maho-dou and helped Majorika to sold something, whether it was the magic 'clay' (in the third grade), some bouquet of flowers (in the fourth grade), some handmade cookies and the other sweets (in the fifth grade), or some nice accesories (in the sixth grade), with the other ojamajos.

But now, the situation really changed. Maho-dou closed, forever. I've already changed Majorika back to her original form, and she came back to the Majokai, went home with Lala, Hana-chan, Toto, Pao-chan, and all of the ojamajo's fairies, Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, and Fafa.

And about us, the ex-ojamajo, we had our own life.

So, I decided to walked around Misora city, alone.

Suddenly, someone called me, "Doremi-chan!"

I turned my head to saw who called me, and I knew who she was.

I knew her from her long, beautiful hair, which didn't have much change from the condition when I met her at the first time. Fami.

"Fami-chan! You're here? Meet your obaasan?" I asked.

"Uh, yes. How are you now?"

"Fine." I said, "I walk around here since seven o'clock."

"Alone?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I walk around here with you? Like we did two years ago? I really miss this city."

"Really?" I asked, "Don't you often come here to meet your obasan?"

"Uh, no. I'm very busy in Tokyo. You know that I come from there."

"Uh, I know it."

"By the way, Doremi-chan, have you already meet your soul mate?"

I sighed, "No, Fami-chan. Not yet."

"Hmm, that's good. It means, my arrival here isn't useless."

"Huh?"

"Well, I come here to give you this." she took out a magazine from her backpack and gave it to me.

I took the magazine for her. "Hey, it's just the cover!"

"I know, but you must read the horoscope in it." said Fami, "It can help you to find your soul mate. Each people will have the different result."

"Have you already try it?"

"Uh, uh-huh."

"and... do you find your soul mate."

"I still in process." Fami smiled, "You must read the horoscope. It was an advice or a suggestion to make you find him easier."

"So? From where do you know if it worked... if you try it and still in process."

"Uh, I got it from my friend. She used it, and she did it."

"Okay." I smiled, "I'll read it."

I opened the 'magazine' and read the sentences there, "Hmm, you must trust with your heart. It can help you to find him, There are two boys who love you and wait for your answer. Maybe, you'll choose the wrong choice first, but if you can be more trust with your heart, you'll find your true love. Now, he's so near with you. You've already met and know about him, but you just still don't know about his feeling to you. He **often** helps you, when you got a trouble. Maybe, you don't like too much about his character, but it will change to be love day by day. You love him whatever he's."

I returned it back to her, "I'll try the advice."

We walked around to the market, and of course, we saw the stuff for our favorite food: steak.

Then, we went to the park, where we went too two years ago.

"Fami-chan."

"Yes, Doremi-chan?"

"Why don't you come when all of my best friends are here? I want to introduce you to them." I said, "They must know if I really saw you at school two years ago."

"Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. It must be... because I hid and... well, everybody said that you just imagined, right?" said Fami, "You know, I'm afraid if they saw me, they would think if I was the seito in that school. I just want to see my obaasan's school."

"I see." I nodded, "I think, you love your obaasan."

"Yes, Doremi-chan." she saw my face, "I really love her."

Suddenly, I saw her tears were starting to drop. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked to her.

She embraced me, "I can't see her like that."

"What happened with your obaasan?"

"She... she often sick now. Even, sometimes, she's in a coma." Fami cried, "I need her embrace. I want if she embrace me. I miss it."

Reflex, I embraced her and asked, "Does she embrace you like this?"

She nodded, "Arigatou."

I didn't know why now I felt guilty, after I heard what Fami said.

' _Fami-chan... why do I feel guilty with you? You're so kind. You're really care with your obaasan. She's so lucky to have you as her granddaughter.I hope... someday, I'll have grandchild like you.'_

"Hey, Fami-chan." I tried to make her smile, "By the way, is your friends who gave the horoscope cover a... magician."

"Uh, that's." Fami swept her tears, "We can call her as a fourtune-teller."

"Do you know, what's her favorite food?" I asked, "Maybe, I can make it for her."

"Ah, no. You don't need to do that. It's okay." Fami smiled.

She saw her watch, "Well, I must go home now. Please send my regards to your family. I really want to meet them, but now I can't."

"I understand." I said, "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"


	5. The Answer from My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story From Misora City**

 **Chapter 5 – The Answer from My Heart**

' _You must trust with your heart. It can help you to find him, There are two boys who love you and wait for your answer. Maybe, you'll choose the wrong choice first, but if you can be more trust with your heart, you'll find your true love. Now, he's so near with you. You've already met and know about him, but you just still don't know about his feeling to you. He_ _ **often**_ _helps you, when you got a trouble. Maybe, you don't like too much about his character, but it will change to be love day by day. You love him whatever he's.'_

I always remembered with that words which I read in the horoscope cover from Fami.

' _Demo, who's he? Who's my soul mate?'_ I thought.

' _He_ _ **often**_ _help me, when I got a trouble... There are two boys who love me and wait for my answer... Two boys... in Nara... and Kyoto... they're... Akatsuki-kun... and Kotake...'_ I tried to guess it.

Akatsuki-kun... I knew, he had ever helped Oyajide to kidnapped Hana-chan, but it just in the past, just because Ojijide misunderstood about what the King want (you know, the King wanted Ojijide just to brought Hana-chan with the permission from me and from Jou-sama, not to kidnapped her). Now, Hana-chan was in Majokai, and would become the future Jou-sama when I reunited with the other ojamajo. Moreover, we've ever loved at each other, and who knows, if I be with him, the ojamajo's reunion could be faster.

But the problem was... I couldn't and never meet him anymore since our meeting in Nara, or when he helped me to stopped Majotourbillon's curse last year.

And Kotake... I knew if he wasn't too great to proud, and the percentage (or maybe, probability?) of the probably if he'll be my boyfriend was only 0.0001%, but he had already help me so much...

...and I'm proud of it.

I thought about him not only because he was so helpful, or because I didn't like too much about his character, but also because something what I felt in this last week.

I didn't know how I could feel it to him.

Last Monday, Kotake was ill, and he didn't come to school in this last week.

I felt so lonely. I didn't know why I didn't feel disappointed anymore when he called me 'Dojimi'. Even, in that week, I really missed it. I really missed him, and I was afraid if he didn't come to school forever.

Was this a love?

I didn't really think so, but maybe it was true. Many people said to didn't hate a person too much, or it could change with love.

Actually, what happened with me?

Did I really love him?

' _It's so strange. I've ever been loved some boys, but I never feel so missing like this.'_ I thought.

Was it because he was my true love?

I thought about it until night, and then I fell asleep.

Fortunately, I had already set the time in my alarmed clock, so I didn't wake up late.

But although I woke up early, I wanted to go to school hurry.

At school, in my class, I saw that Kotake was there. He came to school.

Without thinking before, I embraced him and said, "Kotake! I'm happy that you're here now!"

Kotake said, "Uh, Dojimi, I... uh, it's too... hard to... me to... breath if you... embrace me... like this..."

"Uh, gomen nasai!" I pulled my hands from him. I felt my cheek blushed, and my heartbeat was beating harder and faster. What happened with me?

I hurriedly walked to my seat, worried if he saw the red mark on my cheek.

"Dojimi..." he asked, "Doushita?"

"Uh, no... nothing. I just... I... I..." I said nervously. I couldn't continue what I said.

He put his hands on my shoulder, then he said, "It's okay, Dojimi. If you can't say it, I won't force you."

Then, he walked back to his seat.

I turned my head to saw him. He didn't see that I saw him.

Now, he was talking with Yada, about the homeworks that Hikaru-sensei was giving to us when he didn't come.

I saw his face. _'Why do I never see how handsome he's? Okay, maybe he isn't handsome enough, but his face is so proportional. His blue eyes, it can make me so calm. How warm his hand is,_ _when he touch my shoulder._ _'_ I thought.

Shiori, who was there and saw me, came to me and said, "I think, your magnetic pole changed now, Doremi-chan."

"Uh, Shiori-chan, what do you mean? My magnetic pole? I don't have any magnet."

"I know, you don't have any magnet, but I mean, your reaction to Kotake-kun. It's really different" said Shiori, "Or, do you love Kotake-kun?"

"Huh, I don't know, Shiori-chan. I can't say that what I feel is love or not. I really don't understand."

"I'm sure, you love him. I wish you could see your face now. It shows to me that you love him."

"Uh, I... I think you're very great. How can you see it easy? Is my cheek blushing?"

"Yes. So red. It's as red as your hair."

Then, when I walked out from the class to went home, Kotake walked to me and said, "Arigatou, Dojimi, for your care to me this morning."

"You're welcome."

"Err... Dojimi."

"Yes?"

"Can we walk around the shopping centre now?"

"Eh... really?"

"Yeah, Yada asked me. He want to walk around there with Fujiwara, you, and me."

"Uh, well..." I felt disappointed to hear it (wait a minute! How could I feel it?), but I said, "Why does he want us to follow him? In his date with Hazuki-chan?"

"We don't go for the date, Harukaze." said Yada, "We just want to invite both of you to hang out with us, because you're our best friend."

"So, now... you call me as your best friend, Yada?" asked Kotake.

"Well, Hasebe didn't continues his study here, so? I'm just near with you in this class."

"...and, how about Shiori-chan?" I asked.

"I'm busy now, Doremi-chan. My father needs my help to take care of my house. Bye bye!" said Shiori.

Then, we picked up Hazuki from Karen, and we walked around the shopping centre...

And I thought, it was like a double date.

On the street, I almost hit by a car, but Kotake pulled me and... he embraced me, and I felt so warm.

He said, "Be careful to walk, Dojimi. There are so many cars which road to the shopping centre."

"Uh, w-well... arigatou, Kotake." I said.

"Err, maybe you can let Harukaze out from you, Kotake. It's okay now." said Yada.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I will." then he pulled his hands from me.

Then, at the shopping centre, I and Hazuki decided to see some clothes in the boutique, while Kotake and Yada went to the sport's shop.

Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy when Kotake-kun embrace you on the street?"

"Err, why do you ask me about it?"

"Because, if you don't feel anything, you must be say to Kotake-kun to pulled his hands from you, like _"Ergh, Kotake! Don't make it as a chance to embrace me! Don't touch me!"_ or anything words which you usually use to 'fight' with him, not just keep silence like what you did a few minutes ago."

"Well, I..."

"Do you love him?"

"Shiori-chan asked me about it too at our school, when I embraced him, while I knew that he was recovered from his illness."

"So, you embraced him?" Hazuki was so amazed, "It makes me more sure that you love him, Doremi-chan. I think, that's why Shiori-chan asked it to you like me."

"Uh, I'm just... happy that my friend was recovered. That's all."

"Doremi-chan, I'm your best friend, and I know when you're falling in love. I can see it so clearly from your eyes."

"I'm still not sure about it. I still don't know what I feel now."

"Well, I just want to say my opinion about it, as your best friend." said Hazuki, "Demo, only you who know about your own feeling. I hope you can know about it, someday."

"Arigatou, Hazuki-chan. I hope you understand me."

"Sure, of course, Doremi-chan. You're my best friend ever."

After we walked around the boutique, we walked out from there and waited for Kotake and Yada.

Then, two boys came to us, but they wasn't Kotake and Yada.

They was Fujio and Akatsuki.

"Hi, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan." said Akatsuki, "Long time no see."

' _It's so strange. Why am I not happy to meet Akatsuki-kun now? Do I love him so much? Is my love for him gone? Why do I wish Kotake was here now? I... I really don't understand about my feeling now.'_ Much questions that I thought.

Hazuki asked, "What are you doing here? Don't you live in..."

"Yeah, but after our graduation from school, otosan gave permission to us to lived anywhere." said Akatsuki.

"So, where's Leon-kun and Tooru-kun? You all live together, right?"

"They chase their love, you know? As we can live anywhere we want, they want to live in their 'sweetheart's' city, and they are your others friends." said Fujio.

"You mean, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan?" I asked.

"Of course, Doremi-chan. Leon-kun and Tooru-kun love them so much. Leon-kun loves Ai-chan, and Tooru-kun loves Onpu-chan." Akatsuki explained, "Just like us. We..."

"Gomen nasai. We make both of you are waiting so long." said Kotake, "Hey, Akatsuki, long time no see."

"Yeah, Kotake. Long time no see." Akatsuki answered, annoyed.

"Fujio!" groaned Yada.

"Yada!" groaned Fujio.

They seized Hazuki. Both of Yada and Fujio really loved her.

Suddenly, I thought something strange, something new in my mind, _'How if I try to be with Akatsuki-kun? If I really be with him, I just need to stay, but if he isn't my soul mate, I just need to leave him. That's all.'_

I said to Akatsuki, "By the way, what do you want to say? How about... your feeling to me?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm still loving you. I love you so much."

"Really?" I said, "Me too."

I saw Kotake while I said it. Strange. He wasn't angry. He just smiled and murmured, something that I couldn't hear so clearly, but I caught my name in there.

Since that time, I tried to be with Akatsuki, but it just until Thursday.

At last, he knew (in his opinion) that I loved Kotake, and he want me to told Kotake about it.

Did I love Kotake? Although many people said it, but I was still not sure.

On Friday, Kotake asked me to walked around, just me and him.

I asked him, "Why do you want to walk around... just with me?"

"Well, I just want to make you happy, although Akatsuki left you yesterday."

He didn't know if Akatsuki left me because of him.

What should I do now?

Then, when we walked to the beach, he said, "Doremi, I've ever heard that when we got a trouble and we yelled our complain here, it would make our feeling better than before."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think you must try it."

"Okay, I'll try."

I saw the beach, and I yelled, "When will I get a nice boyfriend?"

After I yelled it, I awared something. I asked him, "Err, Kotake, you never call me 'Dojimi' anymore since we went to the shopping centre. Doushite?"

"Yes. I think it's time to me to stop to call you with that childish name."

"Well, arigatou Kotake, for anything that you do for me."

"You're welcome, Doremi."

He hold my hands and said, "I'll always help you when you need it."

"Do you really want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do. You're a good friend."

' _Well, that's a good answer.'_ I thought, _'Demo, why do I hope that he wants to be my_ _ **boyfriend**_ _? Do I really love him?'_

Then, he accompanied me to my house.

In front of my house, we saw Pop and Kimitaka.

"See you tomorrow, Kimitaka." said Pop, "Bye bye!"

"Okay, Poppu-chan. Bye bye!"

After Kimitaka walked from my house, I and Kotake walked to Pop.

"Huh, onee-chan, I can't believe that Kimitaka can be a good boyfriend for me." said Pop.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes. He told me that he loves me this morning."

"At school?"

"Uh-huh." She said, "How about you, onee-chan? Do you..."

"Well, maybe I must go home now. Bye bye." said Kotake.

He hurriedly went home, to his house.

Why he looked like want to avoid something here?

Was there a relation between it and Pop's statement a few minutes ago? Or... was it means that he loves me?

But actually, what I felt to him?

Pop saw me and she knew that I thought something when I walked into our house. She asked, "Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

"What? Uh, nothing." I said, "How can you accept Kimitaka's love? I think you're not too near with him."

"It's because, now I know that I love him too."

Then, she walked into her room.

' _I feel so warm when he embrace me, or hold my hands. I'm so happy that he's okay. It's just like what I read in the romantic novels (I tried to read it to learn about the truly love) or what I see in the romantic films (I tried to watch it too), and now I know that I really love him. I really love Kotake.'_ I thought, _'But does he love me too? From where can I know about it?_

 _Love letters._

 _Yeah, I must write it now.'_


	6. A Brave Without Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story From Misora City**

 **Chapter 6 – A Brave Without Magic and The Love Statements**

I wrote my love letter to Kotake.

I knew, I had much time until Monday, but I couldn't be patient to wrote it.

' _Monday...'_ I thought, _'He'll know that I love him.'_

I put the letter in an envelope with a pink heart mark as a seal of the envelope.

' _Demo, how if I don't have courage to give it to him? It always be my trouble to tell about my feelings to the boy who I love before Kotake. That's why I want to use my magic power, to make me have a brave to give a love letter or exactly, to tell about my love._

 _Can I get a courage to tell it to him..._ _ **without magic**_ _?'_

I put my love letter into my bag, then I slept.

In the classroom, when I walked to him to gave the love letter in my bag, Kotake grabbed my hands and said, "Doremi, I want to ask you something."

"W-what is it?" I asked, felt a little nervous. (because I thought that he would ask if I loved him or not)

"Right here!" he pulled me to the information's wall outside the class. He pointed an information there and asked, "How about this? Can I follow it?"

I saw the information. It was an information about the soccer team. They wanted to held the captain and the manager selection. If we wanted, we must registered at the soccer field, and it started today.

"Do you really want to be the captain?" I asked.

He nodded, "So, can I?"

"Hmm, I think... you can." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm so sure. You can do it. When we were still in the elementary school, you can lead Misora Elementary's Soccer Team. All of us in the soccer team, or in class 1 (5-1 & 6-1), we were proud of you."

"Well, if you say it." he said, "Can I want you to do something for me?"

"Hey, what it means?" I asked, "Do you want to make a fool of me just like what you did in the elementary school?"

"No, of course not, Doremi. I just want you to be the manager of the soccer team."

"Uh, you want me to be the manager's candidate? But I don't have any experience."

"You don't need it. You just need to have a new experience."

' _Does he says it because he loves me? And he want me to accompany him when he have a soccer training or a soccer tournament?'_ I thought.

I remembered about my love letter, so I said, "Well, Kotake, I..."

"Do you want to be the manager?" he cut what I said, "If yes, let's we go to the soccer field before the bell ring."

"Yes, demo..." the bell rang, and it cut what I said.

I hurriedly added, "See? The bell is ringing."

"Okay, we go to the soccer field at the rest time."

Then, we walked into our class

At the rest time, we went to the soccer field...

...and two week later, we selected to be the captain and the manager.

But I still didn't have any chance to give my love letter to Kotake.

Moreover, I was so busy with my 'job' as the manager.

Kotake and his team participated in the Middle School's Soccer Tournament, and I was very busy to manage the training schedule...

...but I was sure that there would be a time to me to give him my love letter.

* * *

Six months later...

Kotake let his hair to became longer, and also, now he was taller. It made me remembered about Igarashi-senpai. Kotake came to be like him...

...but now I didn't love Igarashi-senpai. I just love Kotake, and I missed his old short hair, which was like an army guy. I love him whatever he was. I didn't care if he was tall or short or anything. The problem was, I still didn't have time to give my love letter to him.

' _Why he did it?'_ I thought.

In the evening, the soccer team had a plan to celebrate our victory at the gym (at least, I heard the plan from Kotake), so I went there.

But when I walked into the gym, I saw that nobody was there.

"Hello?" I asked, "Minna?"

' _Huh, maybe they come late. Boys are always late.'_ I thought.

I sat down on a chair. I saw something was on the chair beside me...

A piece of paper...

I read the letter on the paper. It was from Kotake, and it wrote...

 **Doremi, I know that you must be wondered about anything that happened during this semester.**

 **And now, I want to tell you the truth. I love you. Aishiteru.  
**

 **Maybe you don't know about it, but I love you since we had studied in the elementary school.**

 **I know, you must be don't understand about my statement above, but it's true. Although I always make you annoyed, but it's just to covered my feeling to you.**

 **When Maho-dou became a sweet house, when I came there, I always bought your handmade cookies. There were two reasons why I did it. First, because I think that your handmade cookies were so delicious although it had a weird shape. Second, because I think... who knows if then, after I ate it, I could have courage to said about my feeling to you.**

 **I hope that there isn't another boy who loves you, because I want you to be mine. You know, I was so jealous when I saw that you had a special relation with Akatsuki. Do you remember when you talked about him with Asuka and Makihatayama in the bus? Or when we met him in Nara and Kyoto last year? I felt jealous with him, felt angry when you talked about him, and disturbed you and him. Even, I challenged him although I lose at the end.**

 **And do you remember about your accident in Kyoto? You fell because of my fault, so I did it again to make myself fell. It's because I don't want to hurt you.**

 **One more. Maybe you don't know about it, but now I'll tell it to you. Actually, I always followed you there, in Kyoto. I hid and saw you wherever you went. It was because I love you, and it was just to make sure that you're okay.**

 **And how about the summer camp? I know you lost our paper, which have a big star stamp. I was angry with you, but actually, I wasn't** _ **really**_ **angry with you. Even, I just remember the moment when we lost our way there. I gave the first aid to your wounded ankle, carried you, and I was willing to gave you my last candy when you felt hungry although I was hungry too. I didn't mind to carried you, because it made me useful for you. I could help you. I could be your additional foot. About the candy, I thought it must be better if you ate it.** _ **'You need that candy more than me.'**_ **, that was I thought when I gave it to you.**

 **Do you remember about my confession before our school's graduation? Maybe you didn't hear it too clear from the Maho-dou's building where you shut yourself up in that time, but I want you to know if I said it seriously from my heart although I dodged a bit when all of our friends in the sixth grade clapped their hand (except Yada and Hasebe, who carried me when I confessed) after they heard my confession.**

 **And now, my love to you is stronger than before. I let my hair to become longer, and I try to become taller, because I know that you love a boy with his long hair and his tall body, and I just want to make you love me.**

 **Now, I want you to make a decision: Would you be my girlfriend?**

 **I want you to meet me at the beach where we go when Akatsuki left you, at 05.00 PM, and you must tell me your decision.**

 **p.s:** **Don't be late!**

I saw the watch in the gym.

' _Oh, no! It is 04.55 PM! I must tell him that I love him too. I must give my love letter now, at the beach.'_

I ran from school to the beach. Fortunately, I still saved my love letter in my bag. I took it out from the bag when I ran to the beach.

At the beach, Kotake was there, stood up, and he waited for me.

I stopped to run in front of him, and took a breath with difficulty.

When I could control my breath, I gave my love letter to him.

He took it and read it, and I saw he smiled when he read it.

In that letter, I wrote that I love him whatever he was, and I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"See? You don't need to be the another person. I love you whatever you are."

"Really?"

"Of course. I don't hate you anymore, and I want to be your girlfriend."

He embraced me, and I felt so warm.

Arigatou, Kotake, for your love to me.

Arigatou.


End file.
